Blue Hair and Tattoos
by BlendableLion
Summary: Phil saves a girl on his way to the store. He slowly falls in love with her but Dan confesses to him and he need to decide to choose the girl or Dan. I'm not very good with summaries, but it has a somewhat good plot :) It's my first fan-fic so please don't hate, also rated T for Teen for some forms of DARK THEMES, and all that other good stuff. Phan, AmazingPhil, Danisnotonfire
1. Just Another Morning

Phil's POV

The sun had just begun to peek through the white curtains of my bedroom. A small sliver if light had found its way directly onto my face, forcing me to turn over onto my stomach. Grabbing my phone, which had fallen onto the floor as I slept now read 12:43 PM.I slowly got up and selected clothes to wear for today, and still in pajamas, I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water burned my skin, very effectively waking me up from morning drowsiness. About 15 minutes later I was in the livingroom with Dan, who was already dressed and on his laptop. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was on Tumblr, silently laughing to himself about a funny picture a fan had posted onto his blog.

"I'm sorry to say, that I ate all the leftover dinner from last night for breakfast," Dan said from his spot on the couch. "And there's LITRALLY no more food left, so we're going to have to go shopping."

"Dan!"

Dan snickered to himself, then focused his attention back to his laptop.

"Fine, then." I said. "In an hour I'm going to buy more food."

I settled down on the couch next to him and started re-watching some old Adventure Time episode, and turned on my laptop. Opening Twitter, Tumblr and Youtube I started checking what fans had said to me. On Twitter I spied Dan's update about how he had ate all the food, and then started replying to some of the fans.

Some where disappointed about the lack of videos on my channel, so I made a mental note to start thinking of ideas fora video on my channel. Will it be a update, childhood stories, or just a complication with Dan? Really the possibilities were endless, and always the fans, or the Phillions, were always satisfied with what I had uploaded.

My hour was almost up so I grabbed my wallet, a green jacket and put shoes over my mis-matched socks. "I'll be back in a few hours, is there anything you need when I'm gone?"

Dan gave me a mischievous smile "Malteasers."

"Why didn't I guess?"

"Also, Phil I won't be here when you're back, I had promised mum that I would do lunch with her today." Dan said with a grimace.

Laughing, I unlocked the door and stepped outside, and got onto the waiting elevator the air was hot, and hard to breathe in, but outside the air was cool and crisp. ASDA wasn't too far away, only about 20 minutes walking distance, a little longer on the way back, because of the groceries.

"OH MY GOD, ABBY! IT'S AMAZINGPHIL!"

A girl with strawberry blonde hair was pointing at me, and frantically gesturing for her friend to join her. The two breathless girls ran over to me and the girl, I think Abby, said "You're AmazingPhil!"

"Yes, I am. Do you want a picture?"

"Oh my God, Kayla, we get a picture with AmazingPhil!"

Kalya took a stump on eyeliner out of her purse and drew cat whiskers on Abby's face, and mine. Getting strange looks from people passing by, I put a nose and whiskers on her and smiled for the waiting camera.

"Thank you so much, Phil!" squealed Abby "We're such huge fans!"

"Thanks guys, keep being awesome!"

The two girls walked away in the opposite direction, and I continued my way to the store, still earning looks from the passerbys, because of my cat nose and whiskers. I continued walking up the street, and I had just reached the ally near ASDA when I heard it.

The sickening thud of a human body hitting the ground.


	2. Kat

Still Phil's POV (Hey, that rhymed!)

The girl's body had fallen to the ground. Her clothes were ripped and bloody, her hair, a dirty, bloody blue mess, was being held by a man. Her face had scars and one of her eyes was purple. One of her bony hand was at the man's hand , which had a tight grip on her neck. She was slowly losing conciousness.

I ran across the street ignoring the cars blaring their horns at me, the only clear thought in my mind was helping that girl. The man let out a chuckle when he saw me, a grotesque sound that made my skin crawl.

"You want her?" the man said with a nasty edge in his voice "Take her. She's all yours"

He quickly ran down the ally, throwing the girl down on the concreate. She barely had any breath left in her. I ran down by her side, just as she started vomiting.

"Oh, shit!" the girl weakly said "Sorry about that..."

"It's fine." I replied, tring to ignore the fact that my shoes were convered in vomit. "What's your name?"

"...Kat" she said, bareley audible, just as she blacked out.. 


	3. Moving In

Kat's POV

Ugh. My muscles really hurt. Wait, where the fuck am I ? I'm in a house, or an apartment. There's talking in the other room. It sounds like two men arguing.

What's happening? Suddenly a vivid memory from earlier. The blood. Being thrown onto the ground. Pain. The man with black hair and cat whiskers. Is this his house? Who is he talking to? Surely not that man who tried to kill me yesterday.

I try to sit up, but when I do I feel dizzy, so there's nothing to do but lie down. I try to listen to what the men are saying but everything sounds like it's underwater. I look around the room I'm in. There's a fair amount of dried blood on the couch I've been laying on. My backpack is on the floor next to me, and I fumble in it, searching for my phone. Damn, dead battery.

My head really starts to hurt and everything goes fuzzy, like a television with static. The last thing I remember before blacking out, yet again, is the man who saved me yesterday walking into the room.

Dan's POV

"I don't know Dan, she was being beaten to practicly to death, and I helped her!"

"You don't pick strange women off the street, Phil!"

"You would of done the same thing!"

I got back to the flat a few hours ago to find a young girl on the couch with blue hair and covered in bruises and blood. Phil had been sitting next to her removing the blood from her face with a paper towel soaked in water. She either was sleeping, she was unconcious or she was dead. her clothes were torn and covered with blood and dirt, her left eye was puffy and purple, the other with black makeup that had smeared.

Even under all the bruises and dirt you could tell she was beatiful in a rebel sort of way. Phil was looking at her, like a king would look at his queen. He looked up at me and started to say something, but I had run to my room, and locked the door behind me. I felt jealous of this strange girl.

I loved Phil, and was going to tell him today. I had a huge crush on Phil since the day we met, and the fact that he became my best friend had really helped. Phil was straight, and he knew that I was bisexual. He wasn't repulsed by my sexuality, but I was afraid if I told him how I felt about him, he would move away, and never talk to me again. But today would be the day I would tell him everything. I already knew what I would say to him, but then she showed up. I couldn't just go up to him beside this beaten girl, and say "Hey, Phil I love you, you wanna go out with me?"

It would have to wait. But when would she leave? Would she leave?

Fuck everything.  



	4. The Apartment

Phil's POV

In the ally after the girl, Kat, had blacked out I carried her back to the apartment like a baby. People kept giving me more funny looks.

It's not everyday you see a guy with cat whiskers carrying a bloody girl with blue hair like a child.

I had just placed her down on the couch and started removing the blood from her lovely face when Dan had burst in through the door, a look of disbelif on his face. I was just about to tell him what happened, when he ran to his room.I had just gotten to his door when I heard the click of the lock. Was he mad about Kat?

He didn't even know her, so that was out of the question. Maybe something happened at lunch with his mother? Maybe he was shocked. Yes, that was probaly it.

About half and hour later he had come out of his room and the arguing started. In the end he had finally agreed to let Kat stay, after I told him what happened.

"I'm going to take a nap." He finally declaired. "Wake me up is anything interesting happens."

I made my way to the living room, to find Kat, barely conscious. Her eyes were wide with fear, she looked up at me for a split second, then fell victum to the darkness that was pulling her under.

Kat's POV

I finally felt better. I was just a little stiff in my joints, but my scars were healing, the bruises turning yellow, and my eye not as swollen. I guessed it had been a few days since the beating, and being moved to this apartment.

When I woke up I was in a diffrent room, still in the apartment, but this room had a bed, a table and was filled with unmarked cardboard boxes. A television was on and music was playing in a room close to me. I was still wearing the clothes I arrived in; a purple t-shirt with a Lumpy Space Princess graphic in the middle, black-bleached skinny jeans and mis-matched socks. My shoes had been removed and placed next to my backpack and there was a note on the table next to me.

"Dan and I have gone out for a bit, feel free to use the bathroom in your room, and help yourself to food and television. Also, I put your phone and laptop on the charger in the living room :)

-Phil"

I guessed Phil was the guy who helped me, and I got clothes from my backpack and made my way to the bathroom in my room.

Phil had gotten shampoo, conditioner and body wash for me and had placed them in the shower. He seemed like a really, really nice guy.

I shed my torn clothes and examined my naked body. There were bruises on my throat, head and chest, scars along my cheek and legs and little nicks on my face, and finally my black eye. The cuts started to burn as the hot water fell onto my beaten body, but I tried to ignore the firey sensation.

Clean cuts are happy cuts.

Afterwards I put on my clothes and tried to adjust them so they covered the scars on my arms and legs. A red long-sleeved shirt. Black jeans. Makeup could cover the cuts on my face, and I decided to not mess with my black eye.

I put my long blue hair into a ponytail, and found my way to the livingroom, to find my phone and laptop fully charged and a note on my phone.

"I put Dan and I's numbers in your phone. Call if you need anything -Phil P.S there's leftovers in the fridge, you must be starving"

The note made me realize how hungry I was and I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was a chinese take out box marked "Kat" I grabbed the box and opened it, happily finding a reasonable amount of orange chicken and white rice. Not really caring about how cold it was I started to eat until I couldn't old down another mouthful.

I started wondering what would happen to me. What would happen when they came back? Would I stay with them? Would I be cast aside, like so many times before?


	5. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

Phil's POV

Dan and I had just gotten back from Starbucks, our faces a rosy-pink from the bitter cold weather outside. Even though the flat was warm, I was still shivering underneith my jacket. Kat was sitting on the couch her eyes glued to her laptop.

"Hey,"

She suddenly turned around very quickly, her face alive with fear. She looked directly at me and all emotions of shock melted off her face, and were replaced with a beautiful smile, with just the right amount of shyness.

"Hi,"

She got up and slowly made her way over to me. She was a few inches shorter that I was. She suddendly put her skinny arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much," she said in my ear, her voice reminding me of a kitten's purr "I really appreciate what you're doing for me, and I promise that I'll be out of your hair today."

All of a sudden a wave on conflicting emotions hit me. I didn't want her to leave. I liked her. I didn't really know her, but I really, really liked her. "No," I said staring into her teared up brown-almost black eyes.

"No?" she repeated looking confused.

"You can stay with us as long as you like." I said very firmly "I know we don't know each-other very well, but it's perfectly fine with me if you stay."

Tears started streaming, steadily down her face, and she pulled me into yet, another embrace muttering a string of thanks into my ear. I hugged her back at we stayed like this for the next few moments, until Dan made a tiny cough, to let us know that he was here, too.

"I'm Dan," he said to Kat "but you can call me Dan."

Kat pulled him into a hug, and he awkwardly patted her back. "Thank you both, so much, no one's ever let me stay with them this long before,"

"You've only been here for a few days, what are you talking about?"

Kat looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet, awkwardly. "Dosen't matter." she finally said, and that topic was not brought up again.

Dan's POV

The next few days mainly consisted of Kat moving in, eating leftovers, and sleep. Phil insisted that she take the guest bedroom, right across the hall from his room. He was almost always with her. He helped her take her belongings from her old flat into her room. She wasn't half bad. She always knew when to make a joke, or when to help out around the house. She had finally gotten her room situated a week after we had met. It was like we had always known her. I still wanted to tell Phil how I felt about him, but I was afraid he would reject me, to be with Kat. I didn't hate her, but I wished that Phil would stop spending so much time with her, and start spending it with me.

~A few days later~

"DIE, DIE, DIE!"

Manical laughter suddenly erupted from Kat's room. "That's right you fat bastard you better fucking run," I flung open the door to Kat's room and saw her lying on her stomach, an Xbox controler in her hands and the game "Batman Arkham City" on the outdated television sitting in the corner of her room. "Shit, sorry Dan," she said, turning off her game "I thought you were asleep."

"Where did you get the Xbox from?"

"My old apartment," she replied "The ex got it for me, and I took it backand finally plugged it into the TV today."

"Oh,"

The old boring white and grey room had been transformed, the walls not bare, but covered in posters of video games, bands, movies, and cutouts from magizines.

One poster stood out in particular: A poster of a Muse album cover.

"You like Muse?"

"I LOVE Muse!"

I sat down on the bed beside her and smiled. "You are awesome."

"Haha, thanks." she said with a giggle "You wanna play some video games?"


	6. Confessions

Phil's POV

The first thing I heard was laughter, teasing and the sound of music playing coming from Kat's room. It sounded like the song "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse.

Dan and Kat were laying on her, bed a laptop between them. Dan had a look of disgust on his face and Kat was doubled over with laughter, tears running down her face.

"What's going on?" I said.

Kat tried to answer me, but was overcome by her laughter, so she just pointed to the laptop, then at Dan and started laughing again, overcome by her own sillieness.

"I told her about how we were Youtube famous, and how our fans ship us, and she found "The Skin Fic" "

A wave of nasuea hit me as I remembered a fan-fiction that someone had written a while back, about how Dan had a fetish for peeling skin. Kat had finally pulled herself back together and wiped the tears from her face. "That was the grossest thing I've ever read in my life." she finally declared, closing the page, and her laptop.

"Anyways, Phil where were you?" Dan said looking at me "You've been gone for hours"

"Why does it matter?" I said, trying to keep a poker face. Dan knew I was a terrible liar.

"Do you guys want dinner?" I said, trying to change the sudject, but Kat was looking at me with suspicion "I brought food."

"No I've been stuffing ourselfs with junk food for the past few hours, what about you Kat?"

"Stuffed," she agreed patting her tiny belly.

"I'll be in the kitchen, then."

Kat's POV

"What do you think Phil was doing?"

"Your mum."

I pounced on top of Dan and started pretending to eat his face. He rolled over and I was pinned beneith him, but then he finally let me escape. "But seriously," I said sternly "What do you think?"

"Dunno," he replied to me keeping his eyes fixed on the TV screen. Suddenly it looked like he had thought of something, and he paused his game. "Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? Like, something really personal?"

"As long as it's not about my tits, then go ahead."

He looked me directly in my eyes and started to talk .

"I've liked this boy for a while now, and I was going to tell him how I felt. But then he met this girl. I really think he likes her, and I like her too, but just not in the way he does. I really, really love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but I don't want to ruin his relationship with the girl. I just want him to be happy. I want her to be happy, and I want to be happy, too. I really want to be with this boy. I've known him forever, and I've hardly known the girl, but I know that I like her, in a sisterly sort of way."

I lifted up my the sleeve of my shirt to reveal the tattoo on my wrist. I put my wrist in his hand

"Read it outloud."

"You can't wait for life to make your own desisions."

"Just tell him," I said looking into his eyes "Everything is going to be all right. I promise"

"Promise?" He said to me, tears sparkling in his chocolate eyes.

"I swear it."


	7. The Proposal

Phil's POV

Eating leftovers from lunch, I slowly though about the carnival I had just bought tickets to, for Dan, Kat, and myself.

It was the last carnival of the season, and it was supposed to be epic. I was reading the pamplet that had come with the tickets. Its was decorated with pictures of people on high-wires, lions, roller coasters, and people in ridiculous costumes. I could imagine it now, the warm sent of funnel cakes, the laughter of children. Kat said that she loved carnivals, almost as much as I did the zoo.

I heard Kat and Dan walking up to the kitchen and I hastily stuck the tickets and pamplet into my back pocket just as they reached the breckfast nook I was sitting at. Dan looked slightly troubled, but Kat looket radient as ever. She really was quite a beauty.

She was a little shorter than me, and very slender, although she had put on a few pounds since she started living with me and Dan, she wasn't as skinny as she used to be. She had a cat-like face, and her blue har, straightend today, spiked out in random directions. Her eyes were a deep brown, nearly black, and always unreadable. She was wearing a tight-fitting tank top that let her tattoos, that were normally hidden, readable to the world. On her neck was a pattern of purple stars, on her arm some lyrics from the song "The Caterpillar", around her wrist a quote in cursive writing. On the back of her neck was a Cheshire Cat wearing a top had and beneith the cat on her shoulder-blade was a quote from Tim Burton: "One man's crazy is another man's reality." Her whole body was a dazzling work of art.

She caught me studying her and I quickly turned away, feeling my face growing red. Dan let out a nervous chuckle and turned on the television. Flicking through the many channels to find one for his taste, he finally settled on a Harry Potter movie. Kat and I got up and sat down on the couch next to Dan. They seemed completely focused on the movie. I gazed at the screen, not really paying attention, thoughts bouncing around in my mind. I was so nervous about the carnival.

I had never asked a woman to marry me before.  



	8. I Think that I Love You

Dan's POV

The next day, Phil said he wanted to take us somewhere. He didn't say where, he just said to dress warmly. He was already at the door wearing his jacket, and Kat joined us a few moments later. Her, Phil and I walked beside each-other on the pavement, and Kat kept asking him questions, about where he was taking us.

"Please, Phil!"

"I told you, already!" Phil kept saying "It's a suprise!"

We got to the trainstation and Phil shooed us away so he could get the tickets for the train. Kat, taking advantage of Phil's absence gave me a funny look. "Are you going to tell him?"

"What?!" I said, suddenly very shocked "How do you know? When did you find out?!"

She save me a 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look, and said "I'm a girl Dan. I know these things."

I was about to ask her how she knew again, but Phil had returned and took Kat's hand. "Are you ready?" He lead me and her to the train and found an empty compartment. The train moved along the tracks for about 45 minutes, and finally came to a halt. "Phil, where are we?" I asked him.

"I told yoooou, it's a supriiiise!" he said with a silly look on his face.

The doors of the train opened and a gust of cool air hit me in the face. There was a hill in front of us, and there was a faint sound of music coming fro the top.

"It's a carnival!" Kat suddenly squealed, sounding like a 9-year-old-girl.

"Let's go!"

Phil ran up the hill, leaving Kat and I behind. Giggling, Kat ran after him and tackled him to the ground. They rolled on the grass and Kat grabbed my ankles and pulled me down with her. For a blissful moment we were like 3 young school children, playing in a yard, not a care in the world. Then Phil got up and pulled me up with him, and I pulled Kat to her feet. "Thanks," she said, a little bit breathless. Then in a lower voice she said "So, when you going to tell him?

"I'll think of something,"

"Okay, tell me when you're about to, I don't want to ruin the moment."

We all walked in through the gates to the fair, taking in the wonderful sights to see; a merry-go-round, a ferris wheel, game stands. Mentally I picked the perfect time andplace to tell Phil how I felt about him. Everything has to be perfect.

Kat's POV

We couldn't decide where to go first. There was so much to do! We settled on going on the merry-go-round first, seeing as it was the closest to where we stood. Dan selected a llama, Phil a lion and I chose a giant koala. Apparently all the rides took pictures and Dan and Phil burst out laughing as they received theirs. In the picture they were both cross-eyed, making total derp faces, and I had slanted to the side looking at something in the distance.

Next, we went on a rollercoaster, that we all found out the hard way, was water themed. Hair wet and clothes dripping we got off the ride and laughed at how silly we all looked. Dan's hair was getting extreamly curly and he was trying to cover it up.

"Damn this hobbit hair!" he yelled out waving his fist at the sky. Phil and I had a fit of giggles, earning looks from passing children.

We decided to try out some of the prize games. Phil was very good at the shooting gallery, and his sharp shooting earned him a huge, stuffed lion.

"I shall dub thee Squishy, king of the Universe," he declared as i stifled a laugh behind my hands.

Suddenly Dan tapped my shoulder. "I'm gonna do it." he wispered.

"Good luck."

Phil's POV

I felt the small black box in my pocket that contained the ring.  
I'm gonna do it, I thought to myself. I'm gonna ask Kat to marry me.

Dan's POV

"Phil?"

"Yeah, one second, Dan, I need to ask Kat something."

"Phil, I think that I love you."  



	9. What Happened?

Phil's POV

Funny. It was strage how 7 little words, who didn't have much meaning indivisualy, could come together and change your perspective of a person completly.

Dan's chocolate eyes stared into mine searching for an answer. The lights of the carnival grew blurry, the sounds muffled, the only thing I could make out was Dan's face, his eyes on the verge of tears. A lump grew in my throat, my eyes started to prickle. I did love Dan. I do love Dan. But I love Kat. There was no way to make up my mind. Kat or Dan, Dan or Kat. I loved them both, too much. I would of dated Dan, before I met Kat, but then she came into my life. I did want Kat, sexually, and Dan too, but I knew I could not have them both.

Kat, with her body a work of art, tall and slender, her beautiful blue hair, her mint and vanilla sent weaving their way into my thoughts.

"Phil?"

Kat had bounded over to us, her arched brows, now furrowed in concern. In her hands she held a small stuffed llama. "Are you guys alright?"

"Everything's fine." Dan said, no emotion in his voice.

Kat handed the stuffed llama to Dan with a simpathetic smile "For you," she said, almost shyly. I started to walk ahead, but Kat's ice cold hand found mine and she grasped it, firmly. She took Dan's free hand and then started to swing her arms, up and down, like a child holding hand with their parents, or best friends.

"I love you guys so much." she finally said, giving our hands a slight squeeze "All I want is for you, both, is to be as happy as possible."

Dan's POV

Pain.

That's all I felt, like a horrible headache that had spread throughout my body, stabbing my muscles, snapping my bones. I just wanted to roll into a ball and die. I couldn't do that, not to Kat, who had gotten me this far, not to Phil, he was still my best friend, however awkward it may be. Kat said that she loved us, and I promised myself I would not give up on her, or myself. There are people worth living for.

But are there?

Kat's POV

Dan kept looking at the ground. I'm not sure what he was thinking, but you could tell he was in alot of emotional pain. I'm guessing that he told Phil how he felt and got rejected. I flashed back to when Dan asked me what he should do- oh, shit.  
The other girl. She's me. Phil loves ME! I do love Phil and Dan in that brotherly kind of way, but maybe a little more than that. I try to advoid thinking about it, because Dan loves Phil, and I don't really want to mess up their relationship as friends, or partners.

"I'll be right back," Phil suddenly said, interupting my thoughts. Phil dropped my hand and slowly walked toward the men's bathroom.

"What happened?"

Dan just shook his head. "Dan, look at me." I said taking his head in my hands and turning it toward me "What happened?"  



	10. Get Over It!

Phil's POV

I stared at my reflection in the dirty mirror. A confused boy with ebony hair and blue eyes stared back. I stood there for a few moments, thinking about what Dan had said to me, and what I was going to ask Kat. I couldn't stay in this bathroom forever, I would have to face them eventully. I splashed water on my face and tried to slow my breathing.

When I exited the bathroom I was greeted by Kat holding a sad looking Dan in her arms. He refused to look at me, but Kat got up, pulling Dan with her. His face was red and his eyes were puffy and wet.

"Now what?"

I looked down at Kat who had a hand on her hip and a single eyebrow raised, waiting for an answer. I had a feeling that she knew exaclty what happened.

"What do you mean?" I answered her.

"Should we stay or go home, is what I mean. I'm not going to stay if you guys won't talk to each other, and if it's just gonna be awkward between all of us, then what's the point of staying?"

"Let's just go home," Dan said "It's getting late anyway."

The train ride wasn't any better, Dan just kept looking down at his shoes and Kat tried, and failed, to make conversation.

~About a week later~

Kat's POV

"GODAMMIT!"

Phil and Dan looked up at me, shock on their face. "What?"

"It's been a week, for you both to get over what happened! You guys are best friends and just because Dan confessed to you, Phil you have no right to make everything awkward!"

Phil looked down at his socks and Dan looked out at the open balcony.

"You do realize the only reason I rejected Dan was because of you." Phil suddenly said, very seriously. "I was going to confess to Dan, but them I met you and I fell in love with you." 


	11. Sounds Like a Plan

Phil's POV

The next couple of weeks were some of the longest of my life. Kat and Dan rarely spoke to me, unless it was to ask a question, like "Could you pass the salt?" or "Where's the remote?"

Kat and Dan spend most of the time in their rooms, or sometimes Dan would spend the day with Kat, playing video games or listening to music. Sometimes I could hear them talking late into the night, seeing as my room was directly across the hall from hers. They talked about me and how they felt about the whole situation; me rejecting Dan, Kat rejecting me, and Kat having slight feelings for Dan and myself.

One day Dan went out, and I was left alone in the flat with Kat. I had been sitting in my room watching an episode of "Dr. Who" on my laptop when Kat walked in.

"I'm sick of this," she said sitting down on the bed next to me "I just want everything to go back to normal."

"I know," I replied "I really miss the normal not so normalness of our old lives."

"I wish there was a way for everyone to be happy." Kat said looking down at her socks.

"Well," I said taking her head in my hands "There is."

"How?"

"It's kind of stupid, but I've been thinking about it quite alot lately. Dan likes me, I like you, and I heard you say that you had feelings for both of us."

"And?"

"We could all date each other, like 1 week you and me, or Dan and me, or you and Dan. It would have the full benifets of a normal relationship, and at the end of 3 weeks we decide who we liked dating best, and if the person you chose feels the same way, you continue dating."

"You do realize how wrong and perfectly insane that is?" Kat said, raising a single eyebrow "But that really might work."

Dan's POV

Phil told me the plan the second I got back from PJ's. It was a little weird but it just might solve our crazy love triangle.

The plan was very simple, each week 2 of us would date, having the full pleasures of a normal relationship. You would act like you normally would when dating like kissing, snuggling, sleeping together but not necessarily sex, unless both people agree to it.

On the first week Phil and Kat would date, then Phil and I, then Kat and myself. At the end of the 3 weeks we would all get together and say who we liked dating best and if the other person agrees you would date, unless the love triangle remained the same, then we would continue the 3 week dating thing over and over again until everyone was happy.

The third person excluded from the other's dating would continue their lives, but would still talk and not act awkward around the couple's dating routines.

I wonder how the others feel about this? Are they as nervous as I am?


	12. Day One

Kat's POV

So week one: Phil and I date. It's the first day. Everyone's gonna be happy. This feels wrong, but they're both going to be happy, so it's fine.

The flat seems very warm and homy today. No more of the icy tension around it's inhabiters had felt knawing at them from the past week. It's Sunday, which means Phil and I are officaly dating. Well, barely Sunday; my clock reads 4:21 am.

I hear the television on in Phil's room, but from the of the wall in my room that's nearest to Dan, everything is silent. I decide to go and visit Phil. maybe we'll play some video games or watch a movie. Oh yeah, we're dating. Maybe we'll cuddle.

That's what normal couples do, right?

I knock on the door and go into Phil's room. He looks up from the television and smiles at me. "Hey," he says "Couldn't sleep?"

"Can you tell?"

"Want to snuggle?" He says, lifting up his blue and green covers and patting the spot next to him. I slide over to him on my socks and sit next to him. He pulls the covers up over me and I nuzzle my head into his shoulder. He plants a small kiss on top of my head and I let out a giggle.

"What?"

"Don't you feel a little weird?"

He gives me a funny look "I'm always feeling weird,"

"You're a strange one, Phillip Lester." I say, and pounce on top of him, and nibble on his ear. He foucuses his attention back on the television and puts his arm around me. I put my arms around his torso and place my head on his chest.

I feel so safe in this beautiful boy's arms. I want to lie here forever, captured in this moment. I let my mind wonder, and suddenly think about Dan. Would we do this? Would Dan and Phil?

My eyes start to get heavy and I roll over onto my belly, still secure in Phil's arms. He starts tracing patterns on my back and I eventully fall back into a peaceful sleep.

Still Kat's POV

I wake up somewhat startled. This isn't my room. Then I remember snuggling with Phil last night and my body relaxes.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty" Phil smiles at me.

Our posistion hasn't changed much from last night, and the room's unchanged exept for the light finding its way through the openings in Phil's curtains. We lay in Phil's bed for a few minutes more until I decide to get up, and get dressed. When I do, Phil grabs me from behind and growls in my ear "Where do you think you're going?"

"Phil, let go!" I say, laughing "I need to get dressed!"

"No, let's have a lazy day," Phil says, keeping his hold on my waist "Spend the day in pajamas, watching movies and stuffing our faces with junk food."

"Sounds like a plan."

Dan's already in the livingroom, a bowl of cereal in his hand, a smile on his face. "Sleep alright?"

"Like a baby,"

I rolled my eyes and poured Phil's Lion cereal in a bowl and sit on the beanbag next to Dan. "We're having a lazy day, so you better get into your pajamas and prepare yourself for a day of junkfood and movies."

Dan gets up and goes to his room. A few moments later he returns in his pajamas and is carrying a plastic bag. He returns to his place on the couch and takes out a GIANT bag of Malteasers "I've been waiting for this day," he says, putting a few of the chocolates into his mouth with a grin.

I get up and start to look through Phil's enormous collection of movies. After a minute of searching I find a movie and stick it into the DVD drive.

"Pirates of the Carribean" Phil says, a smile on his face.

I sit next to him, putting my legs on his lap, and he puts his arms around my shoulders and we get lost in the world of pirates. 


	13. First Kiss of the Week

Phil's POV

The familiar sound of the Pirates of the Caribbean played yet again, for the fourth, and final time. We had been sitting on the couch for the past couple hours, eating and watching movies. The blinds had been drawn shut, giving the room more of a movie theater effect.

Kat's head was now on my lap and she had her arms wrapped around the stuffed Totoro and her legs. Dan and slid onto the floor and his legs were touching Kat's toes. I hadn't really had to change my position much, but my right arm was now across Kat, instead of around her.

"Dan?" Kat's voice sounded strange, after hearing pirate voices for the past few hours.

Dan didn't move. He was snoring slightly, drool was trickling down his chin, and his bloated stomach was slowly moving up and down.

"Phil?"

"I'm awake," I said quietly "Are you tired? You want to go to sleep?"

Kat nodded her head. She moved her head from my lap and slowly got up to turn the TV off, as I stood up and stretched my legs and arms.

"Should we wake him?" Kat said nodding to the sleeping Dan at her feet.

"Not unless you want to lose a limb," I replied "Never, EVER wake the sleeping Daniel."

Kat let out a small giggle and pattered down to the hallway.

"Your room, or mine?"

"Mine," Kat whispered "We spent the night in your's last night. And my bed is comfier."

Kat opened the door to her room and plopped herself down on the bed. I sat down on the bed next to her and smiled. The glow-in-the-dark stars Kat had taped to the walls left green reflections in her dark eyes.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Kat replied, looking confused.

"For making me the happiest man in existence, even it is just for a week."

"You're very welcome." Kat said, putting her arms around my neck and grinning.

Then, without thinking, I bent down and pressed my lips onto hers. I pulled away and looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"What'd you stop it for?" She said with mock sadness and put her hands on the back of my head, twisting my hair, and pressed her lips back onto mine, back to where they belonged.


	14. Sleep

Dan's POV

Ow.

Someone's poking me. My first impulse is to take whoever's poking me, and throw them off a balcony. But I'm tired and lazy so, no.

"Dan?" Phil says tentatively, still poking my forehead with a broom. I groan, and try to grab the broom.

"Daaaaaaan,"

"Ugggh," I mumble from my place on the floor "What do you want, Phil?"

"I'm getting takeout so we don't starve, do you want anything?"

"The usual."

Phil gets up from beside me and walks over to the door "Kat's still asleep, so tell her where I am, if she wakes up when I'm gone."

The door closes and then there's silence. I try to fall back asleep, but I'm too awake and lying here only bores me. I get up and walk down the hallway to my room and grab some clean clothes.

I'm just about to go back into the living room, when I hear groaning and the creak of bed springs coming from Kat's room.

I let myself in, to see Kat laying on the bed, her hands over her eyes, blocking out the sunshine coming in from the window.

"Morning," I say, opening the window and pulling off her covers.

"Uggggh" She mumbles, rolling onto her front and trying to find the blankets "Dan, give it back."

"Wake up."

"Dammit, Dan."

I sit down on the bed and start to tickle her.

Laughing, she swats my hands away and pushes me away from her. "Fine, I give up! I'm awake, are you happy?"

"Yeah, but just saying, you might want to put a shirt on." Kat looks down at her panda pajama pants and bra and blushes bright red.

I walk back to the living room when Phil opens the door, his arms filled with food.

"Hey, Dan will you give me a hand?"

I grab one of the brown paper bags and set it down on the table. Kat walks into the room and gives Phil a hug.

She's wearing Phil's laser cat t-shirt, a pair of bleached skinny jeans and her blue hair is in a ponytail.

"I love your shirt" Phil says to her, and plants a kiss on top of her head. She kisses his cheek, puts the extra Chinese food in the fridge, and gets a few plates out.

"I'm starving," I say, and grab a plate "let's eat."


	15. Wreck It Ralph

Phil's POV

"Do you want to go see a movie?" I ask Kat.

She looks up at me from her laptop "...Which movie?"

"How about "Wreck it Ralph"?" I say with a smile.

She gives me one of her beautiful smiles and plants a kiss on my lips "It's a plan."

We've been dating for almost five days now, and still haven't gone out on a proper date. It's only been kissing, cuddling and sleeping together. It'll be nice to go out and have some fun.

~A few Hours Later~

It's snowing.

Enough to coat the ground, and exiting enough for young children to run outside and play in it. Enough to make your face a rosy pink when you get inside, snowflakes in your hair and on your coat.

"It's beautiful, Phil, isn't it?"

"You or the snow?"

Kat laughs and pulls me in for a kiss, but just as our lips are about to meet we hear a shriek and the muffled pattering of booted feet running through snow.

"Are you AmazingPhil?" A tall and skinny girl with long blonde-brown hair, freckles and a Superman hoodie asks me. On her wrists I notice Dan and I's rubber bracelets.

"The one and only," I reply to the exited girl "What's your name?"

"It's Natalie," she says "Can I get a picture?"

"Um, yeah," I reply "Kat, do you mind?"

Kat takes Natalie's purple Iphone and snaps a few pictures of us as we pose. I give Natalie another hug and bid her goodbye, and we continue walking to the movie theater.

"Where were we?" I ask Kat and I pull her in for a kiss. Her nose is icy cold against mine, but her slender body is warm and calming. I put my hands on her lower waist, and we begin to walk again, the cold not bothering us. Anyone would think we were just a regular, happy couple.

We reached the theater a few minutes later. It was warm, and the scents of heavily buttered popcorn filled the air. Kat brushed the melting snowflakes off of her red and black coat and I did the same on my sweater. We bought a small bucket of popcorn and made our way to theater 11, occasionally giving a random fan a hug, or stopping to look at a movie poster. I never would want this week to nd, but it would have to eventually, so I could be with Dan.


	16. The Last Day

Kat's POV

It was the seventh, and final day of me and Phil's dating. The week had been filled with snuggling, kissing and warm, fuzzy feelings.

It was around noon, and Phil and Dan were still sleeping. The house was unusually quiet, no sounds of Dan yelling at the TV, Phil playing music, or my video games. Just peaceful quietness.

I tried squeezing my eyes shut to make myself go back to sleep. I was just dozing off, when someone entered my room. I rolled over onto my side and saw Phil standing over my bed, looking shockingly awake. He's dressed in a pair of baggy pajama pants. No shirt. Apparently that's the most popular way to sleep in this apartment.

"Morning," I mumbled and stretched out my stiff muscles "How long have you been up?"

"About half an hour."

"So today's our last day of dating..."

"How 'bout that?"

"You want to do anything special?"

Phil smiles and lays down on my bed next to me. "Just another not-so-normal normal day, huh?"

I put my arms around him, and he kisses my head.

The sunlight coming in through the frosty window is directly on top of us, making us warmer than we already were. Snow was still slowly falling, like each crystal was trapped in slow motion. It would fall, and you would just stare it it, bewildered that something so small and fragile could jump down from the heavens and make it's way just for you to see.

"... Beautiful" Phil murmurs. I'm not sure it he's referring to the snow, or me, but it doesn't really matter. The snow _is_ beautiful, but today is the last day of dating.

We eventually must fall back asleep, because I'm awakened to the sound of a door opening, and snickering.

"Dan!"

Dan's leaning against my door frame, with a smug look on his face. "You look comfy,"

Our hair is messed up, and we're lying in a small, and messy room, and the fact that both of us aren't wearing shirts does not help the situation. I grab a pillow and throw it at Dan. He flees the room, and I yell at him "You can have him next week!"

Phil laughs, then he takes my hand, and we follow Dan into the living room, sparing each second we have together.

In less than 24 hours Dan and Phil will be dating.

Then in a week Dan and I will be.

I wonder if they'll snuggle. I wonder if Dan and I will. I'll find out in a little bit, but for now, I may as well be happy with my present boyfriend.


	17. Last Kiss

Stalker's POV

"Do you want one last kiss?" Phil said looking into Kat's dark eyes, and brushing a lock of blue hair behind her ear. Now that her neck was more prominent, Dan could see a small set of tattoos underneath her ear. From what he could see, it looked like 3 soot spirits from her favorite movie; "Spirited Away."

"If you want to." Kat replied, staring back into his icy blue eyes.

She stood up on her tiptoes and Phil wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Kat played with Phil's hair with teasing fingers, and her lips pressed into his. They remained like this for several moments, until Kat broke away and said "Phil, Dan's waiting. Go to your boyfriend."

Phil unwrapped his arms from Kat's waist, and he slid his hand down her arm, lingering at her hand. Kat took Phil's hand in both of hers, gave it a squeeze and led him over to Dan. She took Dan's hand and placed it into Phil's. "There," she said "Now you're both a couple."

Dan grinned at Phil, and Phil grinned back. Kat slid down the hallway on her socks to her bedroom, and closed the door behind her.

"Now we're alone," Dan said to Phil "anything you want to do?"

"Well, I really need to make a video," Phil said "The fans think I'm dead."

"What do you want to make a video about?" Dan asked. "We could do another 'Philisnotonfire', you could make an update, we could introduce Kat, and maybe convince her to start making videos..."

"Let's do a Q & A video with Kat, it could start off with just us answering questions from Twitter, then we could bring her in,"

"Sounds like a plan," 


	18. First Kiss

Dan's POV

Phil decided to set up the camera in his room, and we would answer questions in his room, like we almost always do. My phone becane to vibrate, notifying me that Phil had updated his twitter to "Making a Q & A video tonight with Dan, and maybe a special guest! Leave your questions below!" Hundreds of questions had already been asked, hardly after 5 minutes of Phil leaving his update.

"Dan, can you tell Kat about the video?"

"Sure thing,"

I left Phil's room, and knocked on Kat's door. Without waiting for a response, I let myself into Kat's room to see her lying on her stomach, a shooting game on her television and her shouting into a headset. "Hold on noobs, I need to go, see you guys later. And Brad, I am not going to make you a sandwich." Kat turned off her headset, and got up to turn off her game.

"Hey, Dan," Kat said looking at me "What's up?"

"Phil's making a video, and he wants to know if you might want to be in it," I told her "Also, he wants to get you into making videos."

"Yeah, I saw his Twitter update," Kat replied "I'd love to be in his video, and I'll think about making videos."

"Be ready to answer some questions in about ten-ish minutes,"

I walked back to Phil's room and sat down on the bed. "Its Kat going to help with the video?" Phil said, not looking up from the camera he was setting up.

"Yeah," I said, studying Phil's expression. He was alway so nervous before making a video "How are we going to answer the questions?"

"What do you mean?" Phil asked, positioning the camera.

"Like are you going to print out your favorites or answer randomly from Twitter?"

"Randomly," Phil replied "It'll be more unexpected."

I moved closer to Phil on the bed. "Are you done with the camera?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous."

"Phil, everything is going to be fine. You always get so worked up about your videos, when there's nothing to worry about. Your videos are amazing."

"Thanks, Dan," Phil said sitting on the bed next to me. I sat up and pulled him into a hug. He cupped my cheek in his hand and pressed my lips into his. If Christmas had a flavor, that's what he tasted like. Like cold air, hot chocolate, a house being warmed by fire. When I was kissing him it felt like everything else melted into nothing; my thoughts, the room, the world. The only thing that mattered was me and him, locked in an embrace, our lips pressed together.

I wasn't aware that Kat had entered the room, until Phil broke our kiss and turned around. Kat had a smile on her face and she was leaning on Phil's wall, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Are we making a video, or what?" 


	19. Q & A Video

Kat's POV

"Are we going to make a video or what?" I said, standing in the door frame of Phil's room.

Phil broke away from Dan and stared at me. "Video?" I said waving my hands in front of him "Phil? Video? Ring a bell?"

"Oh, yeah."

Phil's pale face had been replaced with a delicate shade of red, and Dan wouldn't look at me in the eye. If he tried to he would start blushing. "You can continue kissing him if you want to, I don't mind," I told them "You guys are cute together."

"We need to start the video," Phil said, placing a light kiss with confidence on the end of Dan's nose. "Is the laptop ready?"

I put the laptop in the middle of Phil's bed and opened his twitter. "Are we ready to operate, Doctor Lester and Doctor Howell?"

"I should think so, Nurse Kat,"

I got off the bed and pressed the recording button on Phil's camera.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hello internet!"

"Answering-questions-video dance," Phil and Dan wiggled around and moved their arms. I figured Phil would edit it and add some animals or something in the clip later.

"Now according to twitter," Dan started "We're going to have a new guest today!"

I sat down on the bed and settled myself next to Dan "Hey, internet," combining Phil and Dan's greetings to the viewers.

"I'm Kaaaaat!" I said in a sing-song voice and waving my arms about.

"You need a greeting," Dan said, crossing his arms "I can sue you for copyright."

"How about Dan smells?" Phil suggested. "That might work..."

Dan lightly slapped Phil's arm and Phil pushed his hand away. They started playfully wrestling behind me on the bed. I looked at them for a long time then looked at the camera. "Here we go!" I said in Phil's Mario voice.

"Okay, first question of the video," Dan said looking through the many questions that the fans had left. he occasionally refreshed the page, letting a whole new wave of questions roll in. "Okay, Charlotte wants to know how do stomas make you feel?"

"What's a stoma?"

I slapped my hand across my mouth and held back my laughter as Phil and Dan opened a new tab and looked up the images for stomas. Phil's face showed utter shock and Dan was grinning evilly.

"What is a stoma and a placenta had a child?"

"Okay, next question before Dan gets any ideas..." I said closing the stoma pictures, and looking through the questions. "Phil, you pick a question."

"Um, alright... Maddison says... PHILTOUCHDANSNECK!" Phil put his hand on Dan's neck and started rubbing it **(That sounded way to sexual, sorry) **and Dan tried to swat his hand away. "YOU WILL DIE A FIREY DEATH!"

Dan resettled himself and scooted away from Phil "A thousand slimy slugs, falling down onto my neck ugh."

"Kat, pick a question."

I scrolled up and down the page and randomly selected a question "Alright, Amy asks..." I felt the color drain from my face as I read the question. "Kat, what does it say?" Dan asked, a look of concern in his eyes. I found another question and read it aloud "Kaylee asked what's your favorite childhood television show?"

"I liked the Powerpuff girls! DON'T JUDGE ME!" Dan said, raising his arms in the air.

"Ren and Stimpy," Phil said.

"SCOOBY DOOOOO!" I yelled jumping on the bed, flapping my arms about.

"Next question!" Phil said pulling me down by my legs "Casey asks, what are you guys getting each other for Christmas?"

"It's a surprise," Dan simply said, shrugging his shoulders. "I agree with Dan," Phil said.

"I'm getting you both placentas."

"Ugh, please don't, Kat." Phil said pushing my face with his hand.

"Alright, MORE QUESTIONS TIME!" Dan cried scrolling through the many questions that fans had sent him.

**Hey, guys! It's the writer, Animal or All-about, Errmabelle, Abbabelle, really, my nichnames are endless. Hi, how are you? That's good. So yeah, a little suspense, eh? You all want to know what Amy said don't you? Well that, my children is called a cliffhanger. Also, if you haven't you should look up stomas. You will love them, I promise. Who's read 'The Chair Fic"? That shit is pretty disturbing. I'm really tired and hyper. I need more coffee. Or something like that. Ugh, I haven't slept for like, 300 years. I don't know, but if you don't like this little author's update, just say so, otherwise I'm going to keep doing it.**

**Okay, until the next chapter, my mischievous monkeys ;D**

**~Animal, the one and only**


	20. She Walks Right Through Me

Kat's POV

"And that concludes our video!" Phil said closing the laptop "Bye, guys!"

"Ciao!" Dan said waving at the camera.

"Byyyyye!" I said waving both of my hands, grinning stupidly at the camera.

I got up and stopped the camera from recording any further "Well, that was fun," he said planting a light kiss on Dan "I'm going to go edit the video, you guys want to help?"

We got up and went over to Dan's room. Dan and I sat down on his bed, and Phil sat down at Dan's computer. He removed the SD card from the camera we used earlier, and plugged it into Dan's laptop. A window with previous and recent videos opened. Phil carefully selected the window with the video from today "Hey, guys!" Phil from the video said, then video-Dan said "Hello internet!" Phil paused the video and started to adjust the sound then his phone started to ring.

Dan grabbed his phone and pressed the answer button "Hello?" He paused for a moment to let the person on the other line a chance to answer "Really? Yeah, let me ask him,"

Phil didn't stop what he was doing to the video, but he did take his phone "Oh hi, Alex! Um, sure for how long? Alright. Yes. Uh-huh. I'm editing a video. You will? Yeah, it's fine, we needed food anyways. What about Charlie? He is? Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Phil ended the call and put his phone down on the table next to him.

"Alex is coming over for maybe two days, the power is out in his house, Charlie's visiting his mum for a week and also, Alex is bringing food so we don't have to go shopping."

"Alex?"

"Alex Day, he's one of our friends who makes videos and sings. He's really nice, you'll like him." Dan said taking my hand and pulling me off of his bed and into the living room "We're going to pull out the bed in the couch for Alex, so you can keep your room," he said while tossing the three couch cushions from the couch onto the floor.

I took the small handle on the couch and gave it a big pull, reveling the bed within. The pastel blankets were a little creased in the middle where they had been folded over, but otherwise the bed were perfectly fine.

"Can you show me him?" I asked Dan "Like one of his songs?"

"Sure, I'll go get Phil's laptop," Dan left me in the living room for a few moments and shortly returned with Phil's sticker-covered laptop. he open Youtube and typed in 'Alex Day- She Walks Right Through Me' "This song's my favorite." he said clicking on the official video.

**Hello, poppets! Once again, it's Animal. I can't stop listening to Alex's song "She Walks Right Through Me" it's just amazing. I need to buy it. Seriously. Did you look up stomas? Did you like them? Mwahahaha :D You know you did. Okay, until next chapter, poppets!**

**~Animal, the one and only.**


	21. Amy asks

Phil's POV

"Dan! Can you come here for a second?"

I heard Dan say something to Kat, and a few seconds later Dan appeared in his room, looking at me. "Yeah?"

"Should I edit this bit out?" I asked him un-pausing the video.

The Kat in the video is scrolling through the laptop, and Dan and I are waiting for her to pick a question. Kat's eyes randomly look up and down the page "Alright, Amy asks..." Her already pale face loses whatever little color it had left. "Kat, what does it say?" Dan asks her, sounding concerned.

I pause the video and Dan looks at me, his eyebrows creased together "What do you think it said?"

"No clue. I'm going to edit it out, but even after she asks the next question, she still looks a bit pale. I'll have to color-correct it, so people won't get concerned," I confirm, deleting the few second clip from the official video. I always keep the video with no cuts to look back on or use for another video. Dan gets up to leave, and I'm left alone in his room, still trying to figure out what made Kat so shaken.

Suddenly I hear a door open and laughter.

"Alex!"

"Dan!"

I close the laptop, and walk down to the living room. Alex was giving Kat a hug and she looked a bit flustered, but she seems to be enjoying herself. "He hates awkwardness with people he doesn't know, so he'll just act like he's known you forever," Dan tells her and she seems to calm down a little bit. She hugs him back, then Alex bounds over to me and gives me a giant bear hug

"It's great to see you, mate," He says flashing his trademark smile. "We need to catch up, after I meet your lovely friend."

Dan puts his hands on his hips in a suggestive manner and says while twisting a lock of his hair "Oh, _you," _Alex gives Dan a light shove, and Dan falls into me. "Come on, Dan lets go edit a video while Alex flirts with Kat."

Kat turns bright red and I take Dan's wrist and pull him towards his bedroom "I want to see the video," Alex pipes up "I don't care if it's not edited, yet."

I led Alex to Dan's bedroom and he sat down on the bed and looked at the video expectantly. I pressed play and everyone int he room stared at the glowing screen. Alex laughed at all the right times and knew when it was okay when to make a joke. He didn't say anything when Kat didn't finish her question, but he did look at Kat for a long time. Kat wasn't paying much attention to the video, she had focused her attention on the game "Robot Unicorn" on her phone.

After a few minutes the video finally cam to an end, and Alex let out a round of applause. "That was great," he said "Can I have food?"

Kat got up and said "I guess I'm the only one who barely knows how to cook, what do you want to eat, Alex?"

"A sammich."

Kat got up and rolls her dark eyes "I'll be back in a bit," She slid out of the bedroom on her socks like she always does, and everything was silent for a few moments.

"So," Alex started "What happened in the video?"

"No idea,"

"Ever think of asking her?" Alex says to Dan "It's not like she's going to not tell you,"

Alex's POV

"Hey," Kat said topping off the sandwich she had made with a slice of bread. "_Bon appetit." _She said with a french accent setting a plate in front of me.

"Thanks," I say, taking a big bite of the sandwich. It's a simple ham and cheese sandwich, but I'm too hungry to think about it. I finish it in a few bites, and look down at my empty plate, wishing for more.

"Do you want some real food, Alex?"

"Ta," I nod, loving the way she says my name.

She goes to the fridge and pulls out some take-away boxes "Indian or Chinese?"

"Whichever,"

She pours out some curry and rice onto a blue plate and sets it into the microwave. "So," she says "Do you want to act like we've known each other forever and we're best friends so it's not too awkward?"

"Sure," I laugh "Then if we're going to be best friends, let's ask some questions about each other."

"Alright, then," She says "What's your favorite television show?"

"Doctor Who," I say without a second thought "Um... what's your favorite song?"

Her face turns bright red and she looks down at the floor "Good Morning Sunshine..."

I laugh, remembering the song I sang a while back "Thanks, Kat," I say "That means a lot."

She smiles (Oh, god her smile is so cute) and takes the leftovers out of the microwave and sets them down in front of me. "You're welcome,"

"Kat?"

She turns around with a small smile on her face "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

The smile turns into a questioning frown and she raises a single eyebrow, waiting for the question.

"What was the question what you wouldn't in the Q and A video?"

She looks down at the ground and doesn't say anything for a while. When she finally does look back up me she was tears running down her face. I get up and get a napkin to wipe the sadness from her lovely face. Whatever the question said, it must of triggered some really bad memories for this to happen. I take her hand and pull her over to the pull out bed. She sits on my lap, and I put my arms around her and croon a song in her ear.

"Good morning sunshine, I hope that you're well," I quietly sing into her ear "Darling I missed you, last night when I fell," She wraps her arms around my neck and puts her head on my shoulder, still crying, but not as much.

"You should know, sunshine, you brighten my day," I sing softly wrapping my arms tighter around her "The world gets so dark, love, when you go away,"

Her breathing slows down, and she wipes the tears from her face with her sleeve. "I don't she meant it to be taken seriously, just as a joke for Dan and Phil," She said, quietly "Amy asks," she said, quoting herself from what she said then the video "Tell the truth, have you ever been raped?"

* * *

**Good morning sunshines(it's actually evening, but whatever)! Once again, a cliiiiiffhanger! You know you love them. I know I love writing them. This chapter took forever to type, I'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter (probably not) but really, the only reason it took to long was for nutella breaks. I've literally been fueled by coffee and nutella today. No sleep for almost 2 days now, and I'm dying. What are you people doing for Thanksgiving? I'm not doing anything, I feel like it's a pointless holiday. i don't know why...**

**Lots of love :D**

**~Animal, the one and only 3**


	22. Kat's Confessions

Alex's POV

Kat didn't cry as she told me what had happened to her. She just sat on lap, my arms still around her, talking in a slow and hollow voice abut her abusive parents, her ex boyfriends and the day she met Phil. She told me about how Phil had found her being beaten in the alleyway by her ex . She had arrived at her apartment and she had told him that she was leaving. He was angry and drunk, and he threw a bottle at her. She was knocked unconscious and when she woke up... well, I kind of got the picture.

"Then he slapped my face threw my backpack with my stuff at me, and I tried to get away. When I was in the alley he started beating me up, Phil came over and then he stopped. I guess he wanted to get away as soon as possible. I don't really remember much after that, Phil told me that I passed out, and when I woke up I was here." She said.

"Is it alright if I tell Dan and Phil about this?" I asked her "You know they care about you, and they would want to know about this."

"Go ahead, but I don't think right now would be the best of times..." she said. A loud moan came from down the hall and then came the sound of bed springs creaking. "Damn, and my room is right across the hall from them."

"They couldn't wait, could they?" I laugh "You can sleep here tonight, if you want to." I suddenly say without thinking. I feel my face go red and I look down at the floor. Ugh, I'm such an idiot.

"Sure," she says "I don't see why not."

I smile and wrap my arms around her waist. She leans back onto the bed and closes her eyes. Everything is so peaceful, the sounds of Phil and Dan barely being blocked out by Kat's blue hair. "I'm so glad I met you, Alex," she said a small smile coming to her lips as she says my name "I feel like we've known each other forever or we were made..." She says trailing off and blushing.

"Like we were made for each other." I finish and I press my lips onto one cheek, then the other, and finally her lips. She smiles and kisses me back, then she rolls onto her back, so that I'm on top of her.

"Good night, sunshine," She whispers into my ear.

Everything was perfect.

**Hello, internet! You can probably guess who this is, so yeah i'm just going to skip right into this. I am totally aware that in some of my more recent chapters, I'm spelling things wrong, leaving out a word or some stuff like that. So yeah, sorry about that. Also, remember that 3 week dating thing? Keep that in mind. Another thing, yes, Phil and Kat ****_did it._**** And Phil and Dan. And you can take a guess for Dan and Kat, or Kat and Alex. but whatever, I need to go eat now, so until tomorrow, loveys!**

**~Animal, the one and only. :D**


	23. Finding Out

Phil's POV

When I wake up I'm aware that I'm lying across Dan's perfect chest. Afternoon sun is pouring in through the window, making the room warmer. The apartment is quiet, there's no sound of Dan singing loudly in the shower, or Kat listening to music. I roll off of Dan, and pull on a pair of grey sweatpants and mismatched socks, then I walk down the hallway to the kitchen.

I can see Alex and Kat lying in each others arms, still asleep on the couch. They're both tangled in the pastel blankets that Dan and I had put on the couch a long time ago. Alex's shirt is on the floor, along with Kat's tank top. The both have small bruises littered on their upper bodies, and their lips are plump and a deep shade of pink. Alex seems to be slowly waking up, but Kat is still dead to the world.

"Wha...?" Alex grumbles from his spot on the bed.

"Morning," I say pouring cereal in a bowl "You two seemed to have had a good night."

"Yes, we did," He shoots back playfully "How about yourself and Dan?"

I feel my face get hot and I pour some coffee for Dan and set it in the microwave to remove it from it's cold state. Dan suddenly appears in the hallway, looks at Alex and Kat on the couch, shakes his head, and goes back to his room.

Alex bursts out laughing, realizing how obvious he and Kat must look, with their clothes on the floor, messed up hair and lying on a pull out couch. At least Dan and I weren't too obvious, just loud, according to Alex.

"Did you find out what Kat read in the video, or you too busy snogging her to remember to ask?"

Alex stopped laughing, and his light aura went black. Dan entered the room, now fully dressed, his hair wet but slightly curly. He took his coffee from the microwave and sat down next to me at the breakfast nook. "What are we talking about?"

"She got raped." Alex said in an emotionless voice.

Dan dropped his coffee cup on the counter, and I felt my mouth open in shock. The cup shattered on impact, and glass and coffee flew everywhere. The noise made Kat wake up in a second, her face alert. She looks down at the broken cup and the dripping liquid. "Morning," she says, and pushes herself up into a sitting position "Nice thing to wake up to."

Everyone is staring at her, and she looks slightly confused. "What?"

Alex lets out a nervous laugh and puts a blanket over her shoulders, covering the fact that she's not wearing a shirt. Then he reaches down and pulls on his shirt over his head. We sit there for a moment, not saying everything, just staring at Kat in shock. "It's not like you guys haven't seen me without a shirt on before," she says, shrugging her shoulders "Alex?"

Alex turns around and looks at her.

"You told them?"

He nervously nodded his head and put his arms around her shoulders. She nuzzled his head into his neck and said "Well, now that that's over with, what do you guys want to do?"

**Yo, my nizzles! Once again, as you guessed, it's the writer. I couldn't think of a better ending for this one, so I hope that you liked it, however short it may be. I hope you people had an awesome Thanksgiving :D**

**~Animal, the one and only :P**


	24. Forever Your's

Kat's POV

Everyone just kept on staring at me, like I was a ghost or something. The room was eerily quiet. "Yeah, so what if I got ra-" I stopped myself "It happened, and it's over. You don't need to worry about me."

Phil got up and sat next to me on the pull out couch, and pulls me into a bone crushing hug "I'm really sorry for what happened," he said in my ear "I just want you to know that we're always here to help you." I look up into his crystal blue eyes and plant a small kiss on his cheek. He seemed on the verge of tears.

"You know it's not your fault," I tell him "You don't need to freak out like this."

Dan walks over to him and takes his hand. Phil rests his head on his shoulder and kisses his jaw.

"How long have you two been together?" Alex asks Dan and Phil. "Only for a few days," Dan replies, wrapping has arms around Phil's waist. "Phil, did you tell him?"

"About us?"

"No, the dating thing with you, me and Kat."

"What's he talking about, Kat?" Alex says nuzzling into my neck (Dan shudders)

"A few weeks ago, everyone was all crazy, because Phil wanted to be with me, Dan wanted to be with Phil and I wanted to be with, well both of them I guess," I tell him "So for three weeks we would switch out dating each other, the first week Phil and I, this week Dan and Phil and next week me and Dan."

"Do you still want to carry this out?" Alex asks me, his body tensing and he pulls away from my neck.

"I'm not sure, I would of wanted to more before I met you, and Dan seems very happy right now, but I will do it only if Dan wants to."

"Just out of curiosity," Alex says "What did you even do when you date?"

"Do what any normal couples do when they date," Phil answers, not going into details.

"Like sex?"

I feel my face get hot and Phil looks down at the floor. "Only once."

"Then you and Dan obviously already have, then would Dan and Kat?"

"Only if both people agree to it." I confirm.

"Well, I can't say that that's not weird, and very awkward for all of you, but Kat if you want to, next week, I won't mind if you date Dan, but for this week," he says pulling me by my waist onto his lap "You're all mine."

"Get a room, you two." Dan says, rolling his chocolate eyes.

"C'mon, Alex, let's go to my room." I say getting up and pulling his hand. He grabs his guitar that had been propped up against the wall and he follows me to my room at the end of the hall. "See you guys later!" I hear him say to Dan and Phil before he entering my bedroom.

"Hold on, Alex, I'm going to put some clothes on and take a shower, so don't go anywhere." I tell him in a stern voice as I select an outfit for today. He sits down on the bed and starts tuning his guitar as I go into my small bathroom and turn on the shower.

In less than no time, I'm dressed, showered, and sitting next to Alex, who is finished tuning his guitar strumming it thoughtfully.

"Do you sing?"

"A little bit, but I'm not very good," I tell him.

He grabs my laptop, types something, and opens a page. "I play, you sing."

He plays the opening bit to his song, and I wait for the part when I start to sing. "We sing together out of key," Alex lets out a huge grin, and gestures for me to continue.

"Although we try it seems we just can't find our harmony, we just don't fit each others frequencies, that makes you out of reach, and I am finally accepting that," Alex plays a few notes and I start to sing again "About you and me, it's plain to see, we only ever want to stay inside and watch tv, because that's just as good a memory, you're just good company, and I am finally accepting that,"

"Remember the time when we stole the whole day? And nobody knows it, we took it away, and it will be forever mine, and it will be forever yours, now we own the night, and it can't be undone, we'll never forget how it feels to be young, because it will be forever mine, and it will be forever yours," Alex and I sing together, losing ourselves in the music.

"Wow," A voice says from the doorway, breaking into my thoughts.

Dan and Phil are standing there, looking shocked and impressed. "How long have you been standing there?" I ask, feeling myself blush.

"The whole time," Dan says "You guys were incredible."

"Isn't she?" Alex says, putting his hands on my waist, and resting his head on my shoulder.

**Hey, guys! So, yeah, happy chapter :3 Yay for happiness and fluffy kittens! I don't have too much to say right now so I'm just going to say what I always do...**

**~Animal, the one and only **


	25. You Know What Else Is Fun?

Dan's POV

It was the fourth day of dating Phil, and I couldn't be happier. We almost always got the flat to ourselves because Kat was nearly always with Alex, out on the town, or at his place.

Like Kat and Phil, we never really went anywhere, we mainly stayed inside watching movies or sleeping on the couch together. We couldn't exactly go to town holding hands and kissing because of the fans, they would most defiantly get the wrong idea.

"Phil?"

Phil looked up from the article he was reading "Yeah?"

"Do you want to be in my live show?"

"Um, sure, when is it?"

"10 minutes,"

"DAN!"

Phil got up from the bed we were lying on, and the blanket that were on top of him fell to the floor. He randomly grabbed some clothes, pulled a shirt over his head, and ran to the bathroom. He loves everything to be perfect.

I don't really ever plan anything for my live shows, I'll just turn on my laptop and talk to the fans. Nothing special, no scripts or anything. I opened up my YouNow and started preparing for the show. 10 minutes passed, and Phil was still getting ready.

"Hello internet!"

A wave of comments replayed to me saying things like "Hi, Dan!" or "NOTICE THIS COMMENT!" or "OMGDANISNOTONFIREASDFGHJKL!"

I eyed through the comments, and started talking, like I always do; What's going on in my life, things I hate, things I like.

"Where's Phil and Kat?" One person asked me 'Well, Phil's in the bathroom," (One person said "Send pictures!") "and Kat's with her... friend?"

"Hey, guys!" Phil's voice came from behind me "God, Phil, you took _forever_," I said, messing up his ebony hair.

More comments saying "D'awww" or "Phan 3" or "OTPOTPOTP", so I had to stop, however much I didn't want to.

We continued answering question and goofing off for the next hour or so, until the live show finally had to come to an ending. "Bye, guys!" Phil said in a squeaky voice and we made hearts with our hands. I turned off the live streaming and closed my laptop.

"Well, that was fun," Phil said, pulling me in for a lingering kiss. "You know what else is fun?"

"Way ahead of you," I said to my boyfriend, taking his hand and pulling toward my bedroom.

Kat's POV

"C'mon, Alex," I say, pushing Alex away from my neck "We're in public, we don't want people to think we're even more freakish than they already do."

"All the more reason to do it, love," Alex said, pushing me against the wall of the elevator and kissing my neck.

I tilt my head back, and enjoy the moment, not realizing that the elevator had stopped on my floor. "Seriously, Alex, we need to get off," I say, taking his hand and leading toward Phil and Dan's apartment.

"Guys we're back!" I yell into the apartment, and I toss my bag onto the floor next to the door.

In response I hear a loud moan and the sound of creaky bed springs. A few moments later, I'm greeted by Phil. His hair is messed up and his clothes are wrinkled. Then Dan appears from behind him in the same messy state.

"Oh..." I say, not realizing that I had even made a sound "Sorry about that."

"Doesn't matter," Dan said, shrugging his shoulders, like it couldn't possibly matter.

"You guys want dinner?" I ask, holding up the bag of groceries and giving them a shake. "Sure, what are you going to make?"

"Freaking Delia Smith pancakes."

"Awesome," Dan says and sits down on the couch with Alex. they start to talk about the latest episode of Adventure Time.

I go to the kitchen and pull out the ingredients for pancakes.

"You want some help?" Phil says sweetly from the breakfast nook. "Thanks, Phil."

He gets a bowl and sets it down on the counter. We make small chat about music, and about a hour later, we have a pile of steaming pancakes.

'Yaaaay!" Phil says, like a small child on Christmas who's getting ready to open gifts.

Everyone gets a plate and a pancake and we all sit on the couch and watch television, talking on the commercial break.

It's nearly midnight when we finish eating, and Alex pulls me in for a goodbye kiss. I've spend the last couple days with him, and it feels weird knowing that I won't see him again for another night. All alone in a cold bed, no strong arms to wrap around me and protect me from nightmares and darkness.

"Bye sunshine," I say kissing the place he loves to be kissed underneath his ear.

He kisses my lips, gives me a quick hug, and leaves the apartment.

Dan and Phil continue watching television and I sit in the beanbag next to Dan and put some ear buds in my ears and drown out everything around me with music.


	26. Maltesers

Dan's POV

All good things must come to an end. However amazingly incredible it might be, it eventually has to stop. It was the last day of one of the best weeks of my life. No more snuggling, no more whispered talking late into the night. Just a cold bed and an empty spot.

I wonder if I would enjoy dating Kat as much as I did dating Phil. I do love Kat, but as a sister, and dating her would just make me feel like a pedophile, or just really weird. But she was leaving Alex for a week, just to be with me, so I guess I might as well enjoy it.

Phil and I were sitting on the couch, his head in my lap. I think he was sleeping, but I can never tell. Kat had just got in through the door back from Alex's. She seems much quieter than usual. I wonder if she feels as conflicted as I do.

"I got you a gift," Kat says tossing me a plastic bag. I try to catch it, but it ends up hitting Phil in the face. He wakes up, and springs into the air. He sees the bag that hit him, and he playfully throws the Totoro at Kat. I open the bag and I'm rewarded to find a bag of Maltesers.

"What are they for?" Phil asks, sitting back down on the couch, in the middle of Kat and myself.

"It's the last day of us, Phil," I say to him, kissing his cheek.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Phil says putting his hand on his cheek where I kissed him.

"I thought I'd break the tension," Kat explains "You guys seem so perfect together, and I just thought I'd start on the right foot with Dan."

"You did just right," I tell her and give her hand a little pat. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna go to sleep," Kat says, standing up and grabbing a soda from the fridge "See you people in the morning."

She disappears into her room, and Phil and I are left awkwardly sitting on the couch. "Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Phil says, leaning back on the arm of the couch, and putting his legs on my lap. "Go, ahead."

"I just want to thank you for making me the happiest person in all the galaxies for this week. I love you entirely with all of my heart and soul, and I know I will be happy with Kat, but I'll never be completely happy knowing that I can't be with you every second of every day. I love you, Phillip Michael Lester."

Phil has tears swimming in his ocean blue eyes. Oh my god, his eyes are so beautiful, hypnotic. I want to stare into his eyes for eternity. His eyes are cold, like winter, sending shivers right through you. They make you feel like he's staring into your soul, drinking you in.

"You're completely and entirely welcome, Daniel James Howell." Phil says, putting his hands on the back of my neck and kissing me for the last time. He gets off of the couch and walks the short distance to his room, leaving me alone on the couch, clutching the bag of chocolate. I don't move for the next few moments, wondering if everything that just happened in the past week was a dream.

I eventually must fall asleep, because when I do wake up, Kat is standing over me, her blue hair tickling my cheeks.

"Hi,"

"Ugh, Kat, you scared that piss out of me!"

Kat laughs and sits down on my chest, effectively pinning me down.

"C'mon, Kat! Let me up!" I laugh, trying to push her off of me, but she won't budge.

"No, Daniel, this is payback for all of the times you surprise attack me!"

I lay very still, then suddenly spring up. She falls from off of me, onto the other side of the couch. She's laughing like a little child, and I grab her arms and legs and swing her (gently) over my shoulders. She tries to escape (without much luck) as I toss her onto my bed. She grabs a sock from the floor and frantically waves it above her head "White flag! White flag!"

"Do you mean in?"

"I mean it! I mean it! Let me up!"

She rolls out from under me, weak with giggles. I pull her over to me and she lays her body on top of mine. I can feel her fast beating heart through the thin shirt that she's wearing. It seems to leap from her chest and drill its way into me.

I pull a blanket over us, and she nuzzles into my cheek. Everything in my mind is being blocked out by the warmness of Kat and fluff. I kiss her forehead just as she drifts off into sleep. She smiles a little bit, and without opening her eyes, she kisses the area around my lips.

"Night, Dan."

"Night, Kat."

**Hello, my precious little angel tarts! Yay! More happiness and fluff! I'm in a really fuzzy mood, and I just want to say a few things :D**

**So, loveys, today I was listening to the Titanic theme tune (DONT JUDGE ME) and I was reading the reviews for the previous chapters. And seriously, you people are so sweet and kind and nice and amazing, I just broke down. Like, crying, broke down. I love you guys so much, I just want all of you in a room and I want to give you kittens and hugs and lollipops, and we can be a big fluffy love sandwich. I hope allll of you have a beautiful day, and don't forget to smiiile, because you are all amazingly amazing. I love each and every one of you who leaves a review and I just want you all to receive lion cubs and baby Totoros.**

**So much love, my heart's exploding:**

** ~Animal, the one and onl (Can you see the hearts?)**


	27. The Dimple Summoner

Kat's POV

"Good morning, gorgeous,"

Dan's brown eyes where inches above my own. I put my arms around his chest and pulled him down from the position he was in. He crashed down on top of me, laughing loudly. I started squirming, trying to free myself from Dan's strong arms, but like always, I was trapped beneath him. "Please, Dan?" I asked, trying to wriggle free.

"Please, what?"

"C'mon, Dan, let me out!"

"Why?"

"Dan,"

Kat,"

"Ugh, Dan, you're such a stubborn llama." I say in his ear, inching my hands towards his neck and letting my cold finger trace the line of his throat. "UGH KAT! NO!" I laugh and roll out from under him, letting myself tumble onto floor. Dan is clawing at his neck, trying to release himself from the apparently "slimy" feeling of anything touching his neck. "SLUGS WRITHING ON MY NECK! AAAAUUUGH!"

Dan finally rids himself of the feeling and picks me up from the floor. "Sowwy," I say in my best toddler voice, while sticking out my lower lip. He raises a single eyebrow as if to say; "Are you really?" And to answer his wordless question, I impulsively plant a quick kiss on his lips. Although this kiss was less than a second long, I can't say that I didn't enjoy it.

He looks slightly shocked, I can see it in his chocolate brown eyes. "Wow."

"What?"

He caresses the back of my head in his hand and leans in for another kiss. This one is much longer and I can fully appreciate it's warm fuzzy feelings. He's the one who breaks away this time, and he looks a little flustered and unsure. He leans back down on the bed and lets out a deep breath. I crawl up next to him an try to read is expression.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"What, what what?"

I poke him in the rib cage to shut him up and he grabs he by my waist and sits me on top of him. Unlike Alex's scrawny and pale one, his stomach is tanned and muscly. He doesn't have Alex's familiar sent (which I can only describe as silver) or messy hair that can never be tamed. Instead this beautiful boy is the color of caramel and smells of weak cologne and chocolate, his hair is straightened and parted, barely a hair out of place. His eyes are golden-brown color, and when looked into directly, would make you feel incredibly warm and homey. His laugh was the opposite of Alex's as well; high pitched and, as I liked to call it, "The dimple summoner".

"Did you like it?"

"What, the kiss?"

"Yeah,"

I felt a smile twist across my face. "Yeah..."

He gives me a stupid grin. "I think I did too,"

I give him a smile, and push a lock of his hair away from his face "So now we're a somewhat decent couple now?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Well, if this is only for a week, we may as well enjoy it." I say, pressing my lips back into his and pushing him flat on his bed.

**Hello snookims! it's Animal that one totally legit writer, who slays zombie griffin-bears! So, my pets, I'm back at school, which means all of my free time has gone into this. But I apologize for such a short chapter, I'm having a Charlieissocoollike and nerimon kind of marathon, and i really want to watch more videos. So I'm trying to watch a video and type at the same time, and it's hell. So anyway, my precious lovey-dovvey-totoro-filled-chocolate-coverd-kitten-faces (That was slightly disturbing) I love each and every one of you, and don't forget to smiiiile because you matter. Like seriously. You all matter. I loooove youuuu! :3**

**~Animal, the one and only who-is-about-to-vomit-because-it-is-her-time-of-the-month**


	28. Can You Tell Her That I Miss Her?

Dan's POV

"The light!" I hissed as Kat opened the flimsy blinds "It _buuuuurns!" _

She laughed and pulled them up even further, giving the sun more room to throw itself into my small bedroom. She stood there for a few moments, taking in the view of the great city. The people blow were as small as ants, the cars like matchboxes. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "It's so pretty."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

I pull on a pair of pajama pants, so I can actually go about the flat without being naked. Kat does the same, and puts a thin tank top on with a koala graphic in the middle. "There," She says, adjusting her shirt "Now we look somewhat decent."

"Says the girl who has blue hair and tattoos," I say, lightly punching her shoulder.

We make our way to the living room to find Phil playing Mario Kart on the couch. He doesn't look up from his game as we enter, he just gives a light nod. I take my position on the couch and open up my laptop. Kat plops in the yellow beanbag next to me and does the same. I open Tumblr and Kat puts in her ear-buds and goes onto Youtube. We don't say anything for at least four hours. Phil opens his laptop as well, and moments later I receive a message from him.

_Phil Lester: Well, this is cozy, isn't it?_

__I laugh out loud, and Kat looks up and sees his message. She laughs as well. The message isn't even that funny, but the fact that he sent it to me over the computer, when he could of just said it makes it even more childishly funny. My hunger eventually wins me out, so I have to go all the way across the room to the kitchen. I pretend to pant and I cling to the tiled counter like I just ran a marathon.

"While you're in the room with the food, Daniel," Phil says from his spot on the couch "Why don't you make us something?"

"Ugh, you know I can't cook!"

"Yeah, that is really true..." Phil said, pausing his game "Remember the time you tried to make yourself a sandwich and you set the packet of bread on fire?"

A while back, I tried to make a sandwich (Obviously...) and the stove was on for some reason. Well, you can guess what happened from there.

I pour three bowls of Frosted Flakes and one each to Kat and Phil. "Enjoy," I say giving the bowl to Kat "I put my sweat and blood into this, so you better like it." She wrinkles her nose and accepts the bowl. "Ugh, thanks?"

"You're welcome,"

I plop down on the couch and revive another _message,_ but this time it's from Alex.

_Alex Day: How's Kat? Are you treating her alright? Has she talked about me at all? Can you tell her that I miss her?_

**Hey, people. I'm really sorry for the short, shitty chapter. I just can't do anything. I'm depressed all the time, and I can tell that my writing has suffered way too much. I just can't do this any more. I'm gonna try to take a break for a little bit (But come on, we all know that I'll be back tomorrow) I just feel like I'm not putting any effort into this, and I hate posting stuff that I haven't tried enough on. I just want to write a good story with nice long chapters. There's been no action or drama in the last few chapters and everything is poorly written. I just feel worthless and everything around me is falling to bits. I'm not asking for any attention, I just want to tell someone how I feel, maybe someone who can relate? Last night I cut up my legs really badly and didn't get any sleep. I haven't eaten anything for almost two days. These last few days have just been horrible for me. Sorry to keep going on, I'll try to think of something for the next chapter.**

**~Anaiml-the-one-and-only-who-would-pay-anyone-to-bash-her-skull-in**


	29. The End

Kat's POV

"I can't do this anymore," Dan suddenly said, rising up from the couch and letting his laptop fall onto a unoccupied beanbag.

"What's wrong, mate?" Phil said, switching off his laptop and walking over to Dan.

Dan gestures to himself then to me with his hands. "This is what's wrong, Phil. I do love Kat, but just not in that way. She belongs with Alex, and I belong with you."

Phil flings himself into Dan and pulls him in for a long, unbroken kiss. "I feel the same way." he says, a little bit breathless from kissing Dan for so long. I sit awkwardly on the couch and stare at them until they're done kissing for a second time.

"So are you people officially together now?"

Phil and Dan give me identical grins and I knew my answer was clear. If they're together that means... OH MY GOD.

Less than 10 minutes later Alex arrives at the flat. He looks out of breath, but giddy with excitement. He runs inside and pulls me in for a kiss. He tells me how much he missed me and how he didn't think of anyone else for the few days that Dan and I dated. I try to tell him it wasn't even that long, but he cuts me off by crushing his lips into mine. He picks me up bridal style and carries me to my bedroom. Any ways I'll assume that you can figure out what happened from there.

_A Whole Shit Load Of Time Later..._

"Daddy won't wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Dan and Phil's adopted daughter staring me right in the eyes. She had only been living with us for a year, and she was the craziest, bubbliest child I had ever met.

"Well, Grey," I say as a smile creeps across my face "I think we'll have to change that."

"Is Uncle Alex going to help?" She says, poking the sleeping pile that was my fiancee with a stubby finger. Without waiting for an answer she piles on top of Alex and wakes him up from his deep slumber.

"ARRRGH WHAAA?!" Alex yells and leaps up from off of the bed. "Oh, Good morning."

"Wake up, Alex! Dan and Phil are still asleep, and it's CHRISTMAS!"

"...How long has it been Christmas?" Alex says, reaching for his phone. "It's only been Christmas for four hours and twenty seven minutes."

But Grey and I are already out the door and running down the hall to Phil and Dan's room. Grey starts jumping on her sleeping parents and says in a sing-song voice "It's Christmas, it's Christmas, it's Christmas!" Dan grabs her by the waist and snuggles her under the covers. Phil plants a light kiss on her cheek and starts to get up.

"What did Santa get us, Daddy?" Grey asks Phil as he puts on a pair of mismatched socks.

"I don't know, why don't you go check?"

Grey practicably flies down the hallway to the living room, and to her delight she sees that the floor had been covered in presents wrapped in brightly covered paper. Alex takes my hand and puts a small box in my hands. "Open it."

Inside the box is a cutout from a magazine that I had been flipping through a really long time ago. It';s a picture of a small cottage, big enough for maybe two, or three people. It's in the middle of a rural area and the whole property is covered in flowers ranging in colors from the whitest white to the deepest purple. "Merry Christmas," Alex says to me, pulling me in for a hug. "We're getting a house."

"Alex...!" I say, at loss for words, bewildered with this beautiful house. _My _house. _Our house._

"I got you something as well. Well, we both took part in it, but let's just say this is part of the gift." I tell him, handing his a reasonable sized bag lined with yellow tissue paper. He takes out the jacket from within. It's yellow, with a long, flat tail, pointy ears topped with black, and a face with bright red cheeks on the hood.

"It's a jacket..." He says holding out in front of him. "Love, I don't think this will fit. I think it's made for a baby."

His eyes widen and I see his face light up. "_A baby..."_

__"Merry Christmas, Alex."

**Yaaaay! Everyone gets kids! Honestly I really hate children. So yeah, this is the end of The End. Kat gets knocked up, and Dan and Phil adopt. Now, I need to think of another idea for another fan fiction. Yay? Well, anyways I can honestly say this is the most fun I've had writing an original story. Now, what do I do with my life? People, give me ideas for the next fic. Also, an another note, I just want to thank you for all your support from that last thing in that last chapter. I'm still depressed, but not as much, and I'm trying the butterfly project to stop cutting. I named my butterfly Haley, after my bestest friend in the whole wide world. Thanks for always being there. I love you guys more than you will ever know. I just want to send you all big bowls of steaming love soup, which is actually clam chowder, because clam chowder is amazing. **

**~Animal-the-one-and-only-who-is-feeling-slightly-better-than-she-was-before ^_^**


End file.
